Trainer's life
by KiraXLight
Summary: The story of trainer's


Trainer's Life

P.S Juarez

However, Amanda wants all the credit for finding the story.

_**Amanda: "I was wandering around one day pointless as always, when I had this idea of creating a journal and forcing other pokemon trainers to write in it. They would tell their experiences, feelings, lessons learned, any boyfriends of girlfriends, about their pokemon, love affairs, **__**romance, romance, romance**__**. What you are about to read is the experiences of several teens Molly Hayes, Linda Hayes, And Mitzi Crow among many others. It is a bit into the future, so do not get confused. The Gary Oak mentioned is the grandson of the Gary Oak you know. It all starts the day they turn ten, the day they are ready not to become trainers but to enroll in trainer school. In the future, they consider it too risky for "children" to leave home at the age of ten. *smile* It is rather unfair though, I really hate having to come here until the age of eighteen. The story begins in the year 2112, when Mitzi crow arrives in the Trainer's Aid booth, for financial support. Let us hear from Mitzi…**_

_**Mitzi Crow **_

_**I am not sure if I like this school… I really hate having to attend this school before being able to train pokemon. The place is really pretty and neat but I am going to spend the next eight years of my life here. I really think it is a waste of time; this is the emptiest school I have ever seen. People do not want to be trainers anymore; they want the high paying jobs like doctor's or teachers at this rotten school. I really had some trouble getting permission to come, it is a really expensive school only the best get to come here, and I got a scholarship, but it is not enough to get me though a single year of schooling. I had to request financial aid, and thankfully, I got it. I am on my way to my new dormitory, that according to this paper I share with Amanda Aideen Flores, Dawn Ruiz, and Nina Crow, my sister. I will say more later…**_

_**Amanda: "Lets move on… how about we hear from… uh… well hear from Noire… yes Noire. **_

_**Noire Hayes**_

_**I really hate the school the only good thing about this is that I have finally got away from dad. I really hate having to leave Molly my nine year old sister behind so I Didn't I took her with me and told the guard in the entrance she was my maid, they let her in but she is furious with me for saying that. At least I do not have to worry about her.**_

_**Amanda: "Well that was short… now lets hear from Molly… ah… a bit enthusiasm would be nice… no… then don't glare at me."**_

_**Molly Hayes**_

_**I do not see why Noire sneaked me here; I will not come here for another year. I still do not understand why I had to come. This school is nice and all that, but I still do not see why she took me with her. She does not need a house cleaner; she cleans up after herself… I guess there is no use complaining about it anymore. I just met a man, he is one year older than I am, but he is just beautiful. His name is Night; he enrolled this school to get away from his family, he told me that and to get lost. He is so cool. **_

_**Amanda: "Well that was interesting… How about we hear from… no I give up this is so not going as I planned… I want to cry"**_

_**Amber Ruiz **_

_**I come from a nice family and this is my second year in this academy. I am so excited, year I will find a boyfriend! Mandy is so lucky to have my brother. She just does not know it yet… Brendan, my brother is a year older than I am. This is his third year, or it would have been but he enrolled the school late just to be in the same year as Mandy. It is so romantic! I was happy too when my other sister and her "friend" enrolled last winter too. I do hope her friend and her will soon be more than just friends. It will make my sister happy I know it will. I had an eventful day today and school has not even started yet. I met several future trainers and I try to convince my friend Mandy never to quit. She looks better now. I am sure glad. We have met the grandson of a famous trainer and I think being the grandson of Professor Oak has gotten to his head; he was such an annoying kid. He corrected me twice on battling. I know I am not like one of the best but at least I am not a spoiled brat. He knows more about battles and he is downright stupid about everything else. I also met little Molly, she is a bit more down to earth. She is nicer, than that Oak kid. She comes from a bad family and she wanted to get away from it all. The main reason people come here, not many people want to become trainers anymore, but I do. I always wanted to, like all the children but they chose a different path I did not I was and still am determined to become a trainer More later…**_

_**Amanda: "Thanks Amber, you made me believe again"**_

_**Mitzi Crow**_

_**The only thing I like about this school so far is the fact they give us a pokemon on the first day. I got a Charmander. I always liked water types, but this charmander is different and that is why I chose him. I named him Agro, he is cute and he really likes cookies, he can be so cute, especially when he wants something. We are to train with the one pokemon they give us until the age of eighteen until they feel we are ready to train other pokemon and we have enough experience to do it. We have five classes every day. Those classes being Trainer class, Battle practice, Science class, and Battle Theory. Trainer Class is all about observing famous trainers. Interesting if the teacher it not make it so boring. In battle practice, we study pokemon battles; the teacher tells us we will be soon getting some real experience in pokemon battles. The next class Science is about understanding the fragile pokemon ecosystem, possibly the most boring class, if there were no Battle theory class. Battle theory is about studying battle strategies and watching battle simulations of an Onix against a Dewgong. There is also a battle dome in which older trainer's can battle. New students can only watch. I gone once, it is so cool, especially the battles of the older students. They are so professional when it comes to battles and they are very courteous too. They got big pokemon too. I know one that has a Charizard. The evolved form of my Agro, He tops the trainer list. The list all students are in. The best at the top and the new students at the bottom, I just found my name at the very bottom. Only because I fell asleep in Battle theory class, it is not fair**_

_**Amanda: "Well that was informative; I am in the dome with Fire red my Chameleon. We have won two battles and lost one, that left me in number 185 of the list, two places lower than yesterday, and as always Night loves showing off, he and his stuck up Eevee. They are so annoying. Night is so good he is the number 4 on the list. He can beat most of the older students and with an Eevee. He is very smart and that is why I hate him. I once asked him how he does it; he laughed at me but did not answer. Anyways next in line is Molly"**_

_**Molly Hayes**_

_**It is a nice school, since I am not old enough to attend the school I have lots of time to stroll around the school. I seen Night again he told me to get lost again. I was rather upset, why is he so cruel to me, I met his fan club, they offered me a full membership, I accepted. Night hates us all, but as one of our leaders said, we will not be discouraged. It is so much fun to be in this school, I never been more free, I just met another older student Brendan, he is much nicer than Night. He has his own fan club; he is nice to them too. I like him, but not as much as I like Night. He is number 18 on the list of trainers. I also met his sister Amber, she is nice too, and she is number 132 on the list. That is good for a second year student, for Night and Brendan to have such low numbers is because they practiced a lot, they have to be very strong to beat the last year students. They are smart too; I wish Night would be more like Brendan…**_

_**Amanda: "Next… me"**_

_**Amanda Aideen Flores**_

_**I come form a very wealthy family, when I was small I was sure of one thing and one thing only, I could have gotten any job I wanted. I choose to be a pokemon master because I really like pokemon and they seem to like me. Since my family is rich, I had no problems enrolling this academy. I know some of my friends had lots of trouble getting in and most of the time money is a big issue, my poor friend Dawn had to bed her parents to come here. Brendan had a lot of trouble convincing his parents to come here. I am glad he is here, he is the nicest person I have ever met, and he is very nice to me. He once told me he loved me, I had been too shocked to respond and he never mentioned it again. Just recently, things have gotten a bit weird, ever since his love confession, I just cannot figure out my feelings about him. He is so cute but I do not like him like that! Life is so confusing, so complex, and I am so confused. After some hard work, I managed to get the 150th**__** position in the trainer board. Brendan had as of now number 10, he is so good. Much better than I am, so much better, And today he told me something, he told me the secret to being a good trainer is to pay attention in Battle theory class. I would not know I hate that class. I do not see how he can stand that class. Sigh… more later**_

_**Amada: "Next we got Amber"**_

_**Amber Ruiz**_

_**The first week in this academy has gone very well, I met a guy, he is Steve, and he is a fourth year student. He owns a Pikachu, a female pikachu, he likes to call her, Cece, and they look so cute together, he likes me. I know he does, and I like him too, but relationships are not easy, they never have been, and for me they have not gotten easier. I wonder why but wondering has gotten me no closer to finding out why I can't speak in front of Steve, I just can't the second I see him, words fail me and I make a fool of myself. I trip, knock over heavy objects, and to top it all up, stammer a lot. I am sure it will get easier but when and why not know. Sorry I cannot write anymore…**_

_**Amanda: "That's okay Amber you can write later… and now Molly has something Important to say"**_

_**Molly Hayes**_

_**I had a conversation with Night. I met him outside the school and he smiled at me and the other girls, half of the girls almost fainted, he came over to us, then he took my hand and led me away from the rest of the girls…**_

"_**You are different from the other girls you are younger right?" he said**_

"_**No I don't know what you are talking about" I have always been a terrible liar, and he did not believe me.**_

"_**How old are you?" he asked**_

"_**Nine" I admitted**_

"_**Why are you here?" he was curious**_

"_**My sister brought me with her" I said, "I don't know why"**_

"_**Really" he was not surprised, "so if you are nine…" he said "will you be enrolling this school next year"**_

"_**Yes" I said lost in the look on his eyes, I should have known it was too good to be true, his partner was right beside us all along stealing my stuff. I realized that too late. I am so angry, Night is such a jerk, I am considering getting out of his fan club and joining Brendan's, at least he is a gentleman. Night, he took advantage of me, and he stole my bag and all my money. Nevertheless, he will not get away with this, he may be cute but he is so not worth it**_

_**Amanda: "that is sad to hear and meanwhile I have more to say"**_

_**Amanda Aideen Flores**___

_**Today things between me and Brendan changed we are an official couple. His fan club was very sad when they heard it but I always knew things would be like this. It all began on a Sunday, we were enjoying the scenery, we were holding hands, we always do. He seemed quieter than usual, I was too more serious than usual and Amber was not there to liven up the atmosphere, I was looking down in complete silence, when there was a sudden and very strong wind. It blew my tiny purse with my pokemon inside up a tree. Bren rescued it, like the excellent athlete is. He gave it back to me without a word. I gave him a hug trying to get him to smile, not that it helped, I knew what he wanted to hear. The three words I was not sure if I was ready to pronounce. Was is too early too admit my feelings I do not know I did anyways, and as I said it I realized how true it was. He looked at me blankly for a moment I was blushing like hell. I was so nervous. I had never felt so nervous; ever so gently, he kissed me, and brought life back into the world. And for once, I was alive. Too bad, it was a shot kiss; I was very upset when he drew back. So Bren became my boyfriend and I just never been so happy, this means I get to bid good-bye to my best friend and say hi to my new boyfriend… I guess… Have to go Brendan is waiting**_

_**Amanda: "Now we move on, to Mitzi"**_

_**Mitzi Crow**_

_**I had a very boring week; I cannot believe that first year students are not allowed in the battle dome. Gary says he has gone to the Dome twice and no one told him anything, I think he lies but he is now number 135 on the list. Could he really have fooled the people in the entrance to let him in, or maybe he found another way to enter, I do not know. I heard a guy called Night can get you inside the dome for a quote, but so far, I think that is a rumor. I do not even know who Night is exactly. He is number four on the list, I am still last on the list, and I failed the first exam in battle theory class. I just met another first year like me. Noire Hayes. She has a charmander too, a female by the name of Sheleigah. She has gone to the dome too; most first years have except me. I really do not think breaking any rules is a good idea; I am on financial support so if I misbehave they could take away that. I also met Noire's sister, Molly, she is only nine, and I don't even know why she is here. She is much nicer than her sister, which is good. I got three other sisters' on the academy I am the youngest. My oldest sister is Melanie, it is her third year in the academy, next are Laurie, and Nina second year both. Nina enrolled in the winter, Laurie in the summer. And I have only one friend in this school. Koreen, a first year student, she owns a Torchic. She has too gone to the dome and she has won many battles. She won't tell how to find Night; she says he will find me, but how…**_

_**Amanda: "I can't believe Night is still sneaking younger students into the dome, he had done that since he came, he helped me sneak in more than once and I nearly was expelled for it, but of course Night does not care as long as no one catches him! Anyways… next in line is Luly"**_

_**Lourdes Flores**_

_**I come from a rich family; Amanda is my sister I had to help her. She has a new boyfriend, Brendan, funnily enough, I always knew that was going to happen, ever since she disappeared and out of nowhere, Brendan came. They came together, she won't tell where she met him or where he came from, he has no parents, he has adoptive parents, so all I know is he's here and that's it. Another who is just here is Red. He only seems to exist to make my life impossible. He is the grandson of Professor Oak, and I heard another of the Grandson's of Oak is here. Gary Oak. As if, I hadn't had enough of the Oak family. Red is the trainer number 3 on the big list of trainers. The fourth is Night and the first and without surprise is called Lavender, she has been in this school for an eternity she has to be the best. I am number five on the list, I'm not that bad, not as bas as the person who is the last on the list, some girl called Mitzi Crow. She is so unlucky I almost feel sorry for her… no wait I don't the last place had been my spot on my first year, I was so lucky I had a tutor like Night. He taught me so much and he told me exactly how to sneak into the dome, before he began to charge students to get into the dome. I knew he was going to do that eventually funny he never tried to charge me. Now as a second year student, I can go in the dome without being sneaked in. Night expanded his business and now he sneaks this generations new students, all of the older students know of this, some of the third year students regret the fact Night was not there a few years ago when they were new, no one seems to care how wrong it is. Anyways have to go**_

_**Amanda: "Thanks for the help sister, moving on, we got Lavender"**_

_**Lavender**___

_**Time for my contribution to Amanda I think. I am very old, but I can't grow. I am stuck in my fourth year, and it has been that way for a long time. It was a real shock before, to see the other's grow while I stayed the same. My old friends in this school already have grandchildren and I'm still young… Still in school, I am a like some sort of weird beast. I was cursed, by a Zubat o long time ago, and since then I have not grown. In my third year of schooling when the school was just new, a Zubat decided to come bite me and that is when my problems all began. When I stopped growing and developed an unhealthy need for human blood. I been on this school for an eternity because I no longer grow and they don't want to let me go like this. It is unfair but I stay anyways, I like being the top student, and I am not about to leave that position. I'm too good for that with so many years of practice I have to be the best and there is this girl that I have noticed had an incident similar to mine, I am waiting to see if it will affect her in the same way… **_

_**Amanda: "Thanks for helping, next is Dawn"**_

_**Dawn Ruiz**_

_**So in the end it comes down to this, I am the object of your amusement Amanda. Not that I care, I'll be happy to tell you about my life, not all of it though, its more than my life's worth to say too much. And I guess Amanda will understand more than anyone, but I can say I had a bit of trouble coming here, nothing my parents could not do; they found a way to send me to this academy with my partner in crime Night. I own a Pikachu, and Night a Serviper, for us using pokemon is only a last resort and he is very good to pokemon that makes him more desirable to oh so many girls. Yet he is only ever nice to me, and to this nine-year-old brat. It makes me furious, the way Night spoke to her, and he was more gentle than usual. Is that girl any different from all of the girls he has robbed… no… so why does he treat her different. And it gets worst, for me, I caught him staring at her, more than once. He say's he finds her interesting "that's all" he says, but the lie comes off loud and clear, he feels something for her, I'm sure of it and I don't know how to react to that. I feel hurt, that after so long I still am invisible to him. I thought if I waited he would eventually see me, but I am only ignored and bossed around. I don't know what to do and it hurts, everything does, I'm at the end of the road, sometimes I wish I were still a pokemon… Wait… forget that last part!**_


End file.
